Tangle Kelp
The Tangle Kelp is a single use, instantly armed aquatic trap, dragging any zombie unlucky enough to cross its path into the watery depths of the Pool. Suburban Almanac Entry Tangle Kelp Tangle Kelp are aquatic plants that pull the first zombie that nears them underwater. Damage: massive Usage: single use, on contact Must be planted in water "I'm totally invisible," Tangle Kelp thinks to himself. "I'll hide here just below the surface and nobody will see me." His friends tell him they can see him perfectly well, but he'll never change. Cost: 25 Recharge: slow Usage Place a Tangle Kelp on the water, it will kill the first zombie that comes to it. Does not need a Lily Pad Strategy With such a low cost, Tangle Kelp makes an ideal early defense in pool lanes. Just don't get lulled into failing to build up your pool defenses, because the slow recharge prevents Tangle Kelp from being readily re-used. They also defeat Dolphin Rider Zombies whole instead of being jumped over, so these may be more useful than just placing a Lily Pad in front of it. Furthermore, they are useful in defeating Snorkel Zombies, as they can drown them without having them come up. However, their slow recharge may prevent them from drowning every Dolphin Rider Zombie or Snorkel Zombie, so it's wise to prepare backup plans for them just in case. Squash makes a good backup alternative as it can eliminate multiple zombies if they are grouped closely enough. Gallery File:Tangle-Kelp_Seed.jpg|Tangle Kelp Seed Packet in the iPad version. File:Tangle_kelp.jpg|Imitater Tangle Kelp File:Cardboard Tangle Klep.JPG|Cardboard Tangle Kelp File:Zen_8.jpg|Tangle Kelp in Aquatic Garden File:Seed_19.jpg|You got a Tangle Kelp tangle-kelp.png|HD Tangle Kelp DS Tangle Kelp.png|Tangle Kelp in the DS version Speculation *The zombie that was pulled underwater by a Tangle Kelp does not die because the Snorkel Zombie's Almanac Entry states that Zombies do not need to breathe. Therefore, it is unknown what the Tangle Kelp does to the zombie it pulls down. **Maybe they just tangle them until they're squeezed to death or poke them to death with their spikes. They could also eat the zombies that they pull underwater. Trivia *The Tangle Kelp is the only plant besides the Tall-nut that the Dolphin Rider Zombie can't jump over. *It is similar to the Pokemon ''Tangela. *The Tangle Kelp and the Coffee Bean are the only plants that zombies will never '''attempt' to eat. **Zombies will attempt to eat Instant Kills such as Cherry Bombs but they will always detonate before they get eaten. *Along with the Sea-shroom, the Tangle Kelp is one of two offensive plants that don't require Lily Pads to be in the Pool. *The Tangle Kelp, the Sea-shroom, the Grave Buster and the Cob Cannon are the only Plants that cannot have Pumpkins placed around them, excluding the Pumpkin itself. *The Tangle Kelp, the Chomper, the Potato Mine, the Hypno-shroom and the Squash are the only Instant Kills that are used on contact with the enemy. *The Tangle Kelp, the Chomper and the Squash are the only instant kills that do not blow up. *On the Plants vs. Zombies website, the Tangle Kelp is seen on land, other than in the water. *In the Almanac Entry of Tangle Kelp, it says that it thinks Zombies and plants cannot see him. This may be true due to the fact that Zombies never eat him, and Dolphin Rider Zombies will keep on riding past, when they would normally jump over. **Perhaps he is not noticed because Zombies don't have brains. *Tangle Kelp is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after you get the Grave Buster on the online version. The others are: Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Doom-shroom, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus and Blover. *Tangle Kelp (not including the Imitater Tangle Kelp while transforming), Coffee Bean, Spikeweed and Spikerock are the only plants that can't be eaten. *Tangle Kelp is basically the aquatic version of Potato Mine except it doesn't need time to arm and is not Area of Effect. However it costs the same amount of Sun and recharge time. *In Zombotany 2, one Tangle Kelp can kill a Tall-nut Zombie. **By this fact, it must do at least 120 normal damage shots to zombies. That way, if the game would have pool versions of Gargantuars, they would almost be drowned almost at the same time, or would have be killed after a few seconds. **Though it's also possible that a Gargantuar would resist being tangled and the Tangle Kelp would just do minor amounts of damage to the Gargantuar, just like the Chomper. *When tangling a Dolphin Rider Zombie, you can actually see some leftover space where the zombie is supposed to be tangled. This is probably because the Dolphin Rider Zombie is smaller than a normal zombie. See Also *Potato Mine *Squash *Chomper *Lily Pad *Plants Category:Plants Category:Aquatic Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Pool Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Slow Recharge Plants